Things The Flock never Says or does
by I say RAWR XD
Summary: Just crazyness with the flock and things they will never say or do
1. Chapter 1

**Hey here's my new story its prob suck because I'm typing this at like 3amso there will be a lot of mistakes so please tell me so I can fix it later hope you like and the actions are in bold cause my puter is an r-tard**

Max:So like what are we gonna do now?

Fang:We could like go shopping you know like a real mall you know cause its almost Christmas and we should be getting stuff ya know.

Max:OMGs Iggy your the smartest I loves you!

**glomps fang **

Fang: YYYAAHHH I'm Iggy **jumps up and down clapping hands  
**

Iggy:Does that mean I'm Fang?

Angel:Yes it does.

Iggy:I don't wanna be the Emo kid **dramatic heartbreaking sob**

Nudge:Never I wont let it happen we gotta fix this but how?

Gazzy: We gotta go to one of those magic people!

Angel: ROAD TRIP!

Max: But how are we gonna do that, if you didnt notice we dont have a car or a drivers licens?

Fang:Silly girl we have feets we can walk ya know.

Max: Lets go to my moms house she can fix you and Iggy!

Iggy:Its bad enough that I'm Fang now I'm gonna lose my manleness **tear**

Max: Let's go slow pokes!

**They fly off to Arizona to get Fang and Iggy fixed!**

**I ****know its lame but please review bambi eyes**


	2. FANG IS GAY! Or is he bi?

**More of the story and if you read my other story just FYI I have the worst case of writers block ever and I can write for many other story's (I have a lot on my computer) but that one and it is driving me insane (is that even possible) so if you have any ideas plz pm me it would be great and here some sad news :'( I will be going on a 2 week trip I will be staying in Oklahoma (so far from home*tear*) with my family and may not be able to update IDK so therefor I will be working my ass off getting stuff posted for y'all **

**onward with the story**

Max: MOMMIE SISYIM HOME!

**Tackles Dr. M and Ella screeching like a banshee**

Total: MY EARS!

**lays on floor twitching in pain**

Angel:Dr. M you gotta save Fang and Iggy they have their identities mixed up and Iggy doesn't wanna be an silent emo kid!

Fang: SICCORS!

Max: NO SICCORS BAD EMO KID BAD!

Fang:All I wanted to do was cut Totals fur

Total: NEVER!

**Hides behind Iggy while Fang proceeds to lay on the couch and cry while Max starts trying to sing Fort minor-Rember the Name Lady Gaga-Bad romance, Concrete Angel-Martina McBride,and What do you want from me- Adam Lambert! And just all around craziness**

Iggy:You were told to run away soak the place and light the flame Pay the price for your betrayal your betrayal I was told to stay away those two words I cant obey pay the price for you betrayal your betrayal!

Flock: … UUUMM …

Angel: AAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKK! STOP IT!

Iggy: you don't like my singing DX

Angel: No I love it you're a fantastical singer Ig it is Fang

Fang: What did I do :'(

Angel: You know what, you need to stop having those fantasies about Iggy around me its nasty you meantly scared me for life

Iggy: Just for the record Fang I don't roll that way. **Angel gives Iggy a look(mind outta the gutter I know you were thinking it, some of you) OK** fine maby I do but not with you, ooooohhh that rhymed!

_**My line thingybroke again so this is how I will be typing A/N till it is fixed and I know its kinda **__**lame but it cracked my brother up like crazy and tthat'shard to do so I'm just a bit confident about this chapter **_

_**R&R plz (bambi eyes, NONE CAN RESIST)**_


	3. SPAZ

**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long, had lots of fam issues lately, but I felt guilty for not updating even though lots of people don't read this. BTW I left my note book at my grandparents house and will be getting it soon and cant update any thing but this cause it has all my chapters in it, well hope you enjoy**

Dr. M: Here some chocolate, it fixes everything!

Iggy: Like Midol?

Dr. M: HELL NO!

Max: MOTHER!

**Dr. M gives Iggy and Fang their chocolate and walks to her room and slams the door**

Fang: SQUEEEEEEEE! CHOCOLATE! **has spaz attack cause of the chocolate then rest of the flock spazes out**

_Line thingy_

Max: Well that was fun

Nudge: What?

Max: Spazing out! Its so fun, everyone loves a spaz!

Iggy:Not me.

Max: You don't love me?

Iggy: I'm not Fang anymore!

Max: OK that's all cleared up lets spaz out again!

Gazzy: WWWWHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT1! Lets turn on some music!

Total : Not to lou- AAAACCCCCCKKKKK MY EARS!

**The morning after the flocks spaz attack!**

Max: Fang why do you leave the flock?

Fang: W-wh-what are you talking about silly girl?

Angel: You leave us in the newest MR book, its called Fang cause you nearly die and leave!

Max: Will you stay outta this please **Bambi eyes**

Angel: Fine.

Max: WHY? **runs out room and out the window to fly**


	4. Dolphin cuts, Beta fish, and Ari!

_**IIMPORTANT READ**_

**OK FIRST OFF FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DONT READ MY OTHER STORYS I MAY LOSE MY INTERNET BUT I WILL STILL UPDATE!**

**BTW-I stole Ari**

**Ari: Hello**

**Me:Onward with the story **

Max: I'm back!

Fang:Where you go?

Max: Longhorns game!

Iggy: ARE THEY HORNY!

Flock: O_o...

Max: I don't think so...

Iggy: WHY! **crawls in corner and has emo breakdown**

Flock: Ummm …O_o

Gazzy: maby we need to take him to a mental hospital...

Nudge:OMGZ YOU CANT TAKE HIM TO A MENTAL HOSPITLE! THEY ARE LIKE DR'S AND STUFF AND THE FOOD IS HORID THERE AND THEY PUT PEOPLE IN STRAGHIT JACKETS AND YOU HAVE TO BE ON A REALLY STRICT BED SCEDUAL (did I spell that right) THAT SUCKS AND THERE IS NOTHING TO DO AND THEY LIKE TO DO A BUNCH OF TESTS ON YOU LIKE THE SCHOOL, I CANT BELIVE THEY DIDNT SERVE FRIES THERE Babbelbabbelbabbel

Angel: I cant belive this girl can say all that with out taking a breath!

Fang: I bet I can!

**Ari poofs in from land of the dead**

Ari: Bet you cant!

Fang: Can to!

Ari: Can not!

Fang: Can to!

Ari: Can not!

Fang: Can to!

Ari: Can not!

Fang: Can to!

Ari: Can not!

Fang: Can to!

Ari: Can not!

Fang: Can to!

Ari: Can not!

Flock: STOP!

Ari/Fang: OK...

**Ari poofs back to land of the dead**

Total: Why dont I ever get to sayany thing

Never botherd with it.

Max: WTH ARE YOU!

I'm the aothor of this fanfiction

Nudge: What happened to your shin?

I scraped it on a crate full of text books

Angel: It looks like a dolphin with a bow on its head

Ikr!

Total: I still dont know why you dont give me any parts in this story?

I have enough dogs arledy I dont need to you to the list but I will be getting a beta fish soon!

Nudge: ZOMG I LOVE THOSE THINGS THEY ARE SO PRETTY AND THEY SWIM AROUND!

Well its a fish what else do you expect it to do? Tap dance?

Gazzy/Nudge:BETA FISH DONT TAP DANCE!

Flock: O_o...

**Well do you like it or not?**

**Ari: Please review!**

**Me: Do you have any idea why I stole you in the first place?**

**Ari: Nope.**

**Me: OK! Review and why in the sam heck I took Ari!**


	5. Ghost

**Me: Heya Imma back I got the internets again so I can post again I still have Ari to!**

**Ari: Sadly she does.**

**Me: I got a fish it is a male beta and I need names his temporary name is Iggy and whoever finds a better name than that gets a free insivble coo…**

**Ari: Since she's just gonna ramble about her fish I will start the story.**

**Fang: **Is it my turn to start the story!

**Max:** No it's my turn!

**Iggy: **No me!

**Max:** Shut up you blind freak!

**Iggy:** Your so mean! *runs in corner and cry's*

**Fang:** Wow Max really?

**Max:** What did I do?

**Angel:** Fang your so gross stop it!

**Fang:** Stop what I'm just standing here.

**Gazzy:** Stop Thinking about raping Max in her sleep.

**Angel:** 0.o No He's thinking about rubbing melted chocolate on the walls and saying he had explosive diarrhea.

**Max:** *runs to bathroom to throw up*

**Iggy:** I wanna blow something up.

**Total:** I wanna be in this story but you don't see that happening now do ya?

**Fang:** Go blow up France.

**Iggy:** I like Fangs idea I thing imma gonna do that.

**Me:** I HATE FRANCE, THEIR JUST A BUNCH OF CHEESE EATTIN WINE DRINKING PUSSIES!

**Iggy:** O.O Ok…

Me: Sorry I just really don't like France.

**Total:** I hate dog food.

**Me:** Go away your not in this story.

**Total:** Why do you have to be so mean?

**Me:** Why do you have to be so annoying?

**Total:** I'm leaving!

**Fang:** Good cause we don't want you here.

**Total:** -_- *leaves*

**Angel:** *whispers to Max* Your boyfriend is weird.

**Max:** Gee Thanks for the news flash BTW Peanut butter is made ottta peanuts.

**Angel:** O.o …

**Max:** What?

**Gazzy:** Your completely insane.

**Max:** No I'm not!

**Fang:** You have a voice inside your head I think that's pretty insane.

**Max:** *cry's* Ya'll are so mean.

**Ari:** *poofs in from land of the dead* Why did you guys have to go and make my sister cry!

**Fang:** *screams like a girl* EEEPPP GHOST! *Flys away*

**Ari:** …

**Me: **I thinks I'm gonna end the story here cause imma getting sleepy.

**Flock:** Bye thanks for reading!

**Me: Well that was fun!**

**Ari: tehe Fang screamed like a girl rotflmao**

**Me: hey I need ideas Who ever can give me an idea the uber halliarous will get a chapter decated to them!**


	6. BOO! Are you scared yet?

Max: BOO!

Angel: Are you trying to be a ghost cause if you are your failing epicly at it.

Max: I'm not trying to be a ghost. I'm trying to scare the readers. So to the readers… BOO!

Reader 1: ACK I'm so scared *sarcasm*

Max: Good you should be.

Me& Reader 1: *rolls eyes*

Max: Did you just roll your eyes at me? I'll show you how to roll some eyes!

Me: How would you do that?

Max: Rip them out your head and roll them like dice.

Nudge: Lovely. *sarcasm*

Gazzy: OMGNESS!

Fang: *from emo corner of emoness* 'OMGNESS!' what?

Gazzy: *shrugs shoulders* I dunno know. Just felt like saying 'OMGNESS'.

Nudge: I want some bacon.

Iggy: Well maybe bacon doesn't want you!

Nudge: Now why would you say that? *said in sexy voice*

Iggy: Cant… Resist… So sexy… *groan*

Iggy: *tackles Nudge to ground and starts dry humping*

Me: this is getting a little too much but the story is so short. *sits and thinks while Nudge and Iggy are stripping each other*

Angel: let's go somewhere else while Iggy and Nudge can have sex and do whatever else.

Max: *Mumbles* little mind reader telling everyone my ideas…

Fang: Quit being miss mumblie grumblie!

Max: You just shut-up!

Angel: Ya Fang, just shut-up!

Max: Oh you shut-up to, I'm still mad at you!

Angel: HeHe!

Max: Now why is me being mad at you funny!?

Fang: cause your so sexy when your mad!

Max: Really? Awww thanks ;) wanna go up to my room and have some fun?

Fang: *drools* HELLS YA BITICH!

Max: did you just call me a Bitich?! OH HELLS NO! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME ASSHOLE!

Fang: Why cant you take a joke *cries in emo corner*

Max: I can I just don't like being called a bitich. Its an insult to women everywhere!

Fang: Not to dogs they don't care. *sniffles*

Max: -_- … really, just really.

Fang: Yes really.

Angel: You just got told!

Gazzy: Ya, told.

Max: Oh you stay out of it!

Gazzy: I don't wanna!

Max: -_- really…

Gazzy: Yes really.

Max:-_-

Angel: Told again!

Max: Would you please just shut up!

Angel: *runs crying to Fangs emo corner*

Fang: I know Angel max is being a big meanie butt face!

Max: I'm the Meanie! Fangs the one calling people bitiches!

Fang: I'm sorry Maxie, I loves you!

Max: Awww I loves you to! *commence epic make out sessionbetween Fang and Max*

Total: why do I never get a part in these things!

Me: Because I said so, and I'm the writer of this story and what I say goes!

Total: Why don't you love me! *runs into Fangs emo corner*

Fang: GTFO MY EMO *moan* CORNER!

Total: Why dosent anyone love me * runs away*

Me: Well now since that problem is taken care of… lets end the story!

Flock: Good bye!

Max: BOO!

**Me: Well… That was lovley.**

**Ari: sure it was… O.o**

**Me: I was being sarcastic **

**Ari: oh… Well thank y'all for reading please leave a review!**

**Me: HEY QUIT STEALING MY JOB!**


	7. COOKIES

Max: BOO!

Angel: Are you trying to be a ghost cause if you are your failing epicly at it.

Max: I'm not trying to be a ghost. I'm trying to scare the readers. So to the readers… BOO!

Reader 1: ACK I'm so scared *sarcasm*

Max: Good you should be.

Me& Reader 1: *rolls eyes*

Max: Did you just roll your eyes at me? I'll show you how to roll some eyes!

Me: How would you do that?

Max: Rip them out your head and roll them like dice.

Nudge: Lovely. *sarcasm*

Gazzy: OMGNESS!

Fang: *from emo corner of emoness* 'OMGNESS!' what?

Gazzy: *shrugs shoulders* I dunno know. Just felt like saying 'OMGNESS'.

Nudge: I want some bacon.

Iggy: Well maybe bacon doesn't want you!

Nudge: Now why would you say that? *said in sexy voice*

Iggy: Cant… Resist… So sexy… *groan*

Iggy: *tackles Nudge to ground and starts dry humping*

Me: this is getting a little too much but the story is so short. *sits and thinks while Nudge and Iggy are stripping each other*

Angel: let's go somewhere else while Iggy and Nudge can have sex and do whatever else.

Max: *Mumbles* little mind reader telling everyone my ideas…

Fang: Quit being miss mumblie grumblie!

Max: You just shut-up!

Angel: Ya Fang, just shut-up!

Max: Oh you shut-up to, I'm still mad at you!

Angel: HeHe!

Max: Now why is me being mad at you funny!?

Fang: cause your so sexy when your mad!

Max: Really? Awww thanks ;) wanna go up to my room and have some fun?

Fang: *drools* HELLS YA BITICH!

Max: did you just call me a Bitich?! OH HELLS NO! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME ASSHOLE!

Fang: Why cant you take a joke *cries in emo corner*

Max: I can I just don't like being called a bitich. Its an insult to women everywhere!

Fang: Not to dogs they don't care. *sniffles*

Max: -_- … really, just really.

Fang: Yes really.

Angel: You just got told!

Gazzy: Ya, told.

Max: Oh you stay out of it!

Gazzy: I don't wanna!

Max: -_- really…

Gazzy: Yes really.

Max:-_-

Angel: Told again!

Max: Would you please just shut up!

Angel: *runs crying to Fangs emo corner*

Fang: I know Angel max is being a big meanie butt face!

Max: I'm the Meanie! Fangs the one calling people bitiches!

Fang: I'm sorry Maxie, I loves you!

Max: Awww I loves you to! *commence epic make out sessionbetween Fang and Max*

Total: why do I never get a part in these things!

Me: Because I said so, and I'm the writer of this story and what I say goes!

Total: Why don't you love me! *runs into Fangs emo corner*

Fang: GTFO MY EMO *moan* CORNER!

Total: Why dosent anyone love me * runs away*

Me: Well now since that problem is taken care of… lets end the story!

Flock: Good bye!

Max: BOO!

**Me: Well… That was lovley.**

**Ari: sure it was… O.o**

**Me: I was being sarcastic **

**Ari: oh… Well thank y'all for reading please leave a review!**

**Me: HEY QUIT STEALING MY JOB!**


End file.
